


Fighting Demons

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [82]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: CSI: Miami, Horatio, afraid of becoming his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Demons

Horatio looked at the cut crystal glass in his hand and swirled the amber liquid inside. He'd lifted it to his lips and pulled it away several times. He really wanted to take that drink, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't want to stop until he'd finished the bottle. This was the closest he'd come in a long time to giving in to that desire. And he vowed a long time ago that he wouldn't give in to that urge no matter how good it would feel at that moment. He knew it wouldn't last. It was a daily battle for him sometimes but he also vowed that he would never be like his father.


End file.
